Talk:Vi/@comment-194.121.90.163-20130215083139/@comment-5209745-20130217040302
I'm 5.83.71.124. Had to login, made some mistakes when posting and needed to be sure that if I make those mistakes again, at least can sorta recitfy them. "You're prefacing the conversation with remarks concerning people's skill levels when you have no idea what level they're actually playing at and barely before they've even said anything; "unskilled casuals should migrate to Dota 2, bronze scrubs, noobs don't like to use their brain, etc" do I need to go on? People who fire the first shots shouldn't complain when the opposition responds in the same manner." Oh. Did I fire the first shot? You sure? Maybe you should read the other sh*tton threads about people complaining when they could've already learned to counter her. I've done that in the meantime. This is not about this thread. This is about a cancer killing a game. And don't deny that when thousands of people QQ about a character they're usually wrong as hell. "How exactly is Vi free feed? For the record, every complaint against her that I've heard comes from her insane jungling potential which is a position that doesn't leave much room to abuse weaknesses, especially with her good dueling potential and fast clears." ... Insane jungle potential? Oh well, guess that's just because Udyr isn't picked in higher ranks. If that's jungle potential... Well, jungle is done. Jungle actually leaves a lot of room to abuse weaknesses, like, oh hi Trundle, come here and be a counter of anything trying to jungle. And her early dueling potential is too much misunderstanded, up to a point where people have created a false image of a not-that-strong character. Same happened to Trynd, he never deserved those nerfs (Except the ult ones), yet Riot had to go soft on the community because... Well, you can't run a bussiness without customers. "As someone who has played quite a bit as Vi (jungling is one of my main roles) and against Vi plenty of times in many roles, I believe her W simply has too much. One of two has to go; either the attack speed (why does she have this on top of E that also resets attack timer?) or armor shred. Her ultimate also needs lower range (600) and perhaps a bit longer cooldown on last rank. The recent and upcoming nerfs are meaningless slaps on the wrist that don't serve to address the issues that make her such a frustrating experience to play against." You know what? OK. Take away the AS. Never liked jungle Vi, and outside there the AS is pointless. Or maybe we could go objective and admit that radical nerfs kill this game, and what has been done, AT BEST, is all that should be done. The cooldown is actually pretty much justified for what the ult does, and a 100 range nerf would be pointless, purposeless if you ask me. Maybe we've hitted a point where we should consider if we must actually keep following this non-sensical cycle of nerfs or just acknowledge that there are lots of characters who need a consistent buff in order to be viable up to date. "Here you go mate :) I don't think Morello meant 'OP OP OP HURRY NERF BWAHAHA' when he said worst kept secret, he just meant she might be doing too much free damage without involving much risk or counterplay from her opponents, hence the minor nerfs to E and her base damage. And dota 2 is more hardcore, so I think the migration of games works the opposite way actually... " Thank you dude. That's actually what I thought about the "secret" thingie. About DotA2, well... I actually do think like you, but some people should see what happens there and how some of their QQs are just puss-cry. Of course, I do know that comparing DotA2 with LoL is just like comparing Final Fantasy with, let's say, Golden Sun. Same genre, still different games.